islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin
' Caitlin' is a fast streamlined engine from the Other Railway, who is designed for speed. She also has her own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to her own. Bio "Caitlin is one of the greatest American engines alive today. Donning the purplish red colour with light grey and light blue lining, the B&O Railroad streamlined President P-7 Class has proven her ability to succeed on the American railway races in the B&O Railways Grand Prix. Having moved from her hometown of Maryland and Ohio to be closer to the racing world, Caitlin's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned headlamps wherever she competes. Her championships and number of victories are unmatched, making her a respected competitor-and legitimate threat-at Rails Around the Globe." Caitlin loves to challenge the other engines to a race and has a tendency to get a little over-excited. She, along with Connor, regularly transport passengers from the Mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Along with Connor, Thomas, Percy and James, she helped with the search of Stephen before Ulfstead Castle's opening. In Railway Trip, she is first seen at the Tokyo welcome party with Connor, and she greets Thomas. He sees Hiro talking to his friends, Kentaro and Tomoko. She appears in all 3 races in Rails Around the Globe including the one in Sodor. She never got hit by the lemons' camera in any of the races. After the Rails Around the Globe Tokyo race begins, she started in the 5th position and was also last seen in the Tokyo race in the 5th position. But as well as we can see, Flying Scotsman finished in the 5th position. In the Rapallo race, Caitlin was seen in the first part in the 7th position. And later in the second part, she was seen in the 8th position. At the last meters to the finish line in the Rapallo race, Caitlin along with Connor was at the last position. But she must have finished the race, because Yong Bao's big crash blocked the track. She, Connor, Tomoko, Gerald, Russell, Shane and Flying Scotsman were the only race engines who didn't collide into the big crash. In the last race in London, Caitlin was seen following Carlos from the 6th position to the 5th position. Right before the race back in Sodor, she says to Connor that she thinks they should do it every year. In the race, she and Connor were next to each other in position. Persona Caitlin is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with her friend Connor, Caitlin is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Caitlin and Connor are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Caitlin is particularly impatient and restless if she has nothing to do. She would rather be racing than sit in a station and be idle. Caitlin and Connor were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the Mainland. They zip on and off the island frequently using the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. Basis Caitlin is still based on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President Class. Her basis was built by Baldwin Locomotive Works in Eddystone, Pennsylvania, USA. Livery Caitlin is still painted a purplish red colour with light grey and light blue lining. In Railway Trip, she wears the RATG badge with the number 5304, "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides of her running plate, and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of her tender. Appearences Television Series *Series 7: New Trains In Town Voice Actors *Rebecca O'Mara (Series 7, onwards) :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines